everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Nathan Bishop
Nathan Bishop is the next Good King from the story the Wild Swans, and the nephew of the crooked Archbishop. In the destiny conflict, he is a Roybel, he likes his story, as a whole, and knows that it's good to retell as it's a wholesome story, but as for his part in it, not so much. Appearance Nathan has black hair, soft, glossy black hair that falls into his eyes though he doesn't seem to notice. Or care. He has almond shaped, almost electric green eyes and pale skin. He's a little chubby, and a little on the short side, at 4ft 11in, but he doesn't care. It doesn't bug him that he usually has to look up to talk to people. He usually wears a long red sweatshirt that reaches his knees, dark blue jeans, and white sneakers with a red feather on the side. Personality He's very giggly and friendly, and always wants to be friends with everyone. If you don't accept his offer of friendship, you hurt his feelings and make him think that he must be completely unlikeable for someone to not want to be his friend, but that rarely happens. He's got something wrong with his brain. He has to have things repeated to him over and over and over before there's even a chance he's going to understand them. But he is not stupid! Some teachers think he's stupid, but his mom has told him multiple times that he's a very smart kid and teachers don't like that because he's smart in a way that they can't teach him. He takes every mistake he makes as a crystal clear indication of how awful of a human being he is. He thinks that if he makes even the slightest mistake that he shouldn't exist and that the world would be happy if he didn't exist, because all he does is mess up in his mind. Ironically though, even though he has to deal with these thoughts, he is the world's biggest encourager. You get a B on a test you've tried your hardest for and you were so sure that you'd get an A? Well, he'll tell you that you did your best and that's all that you really can do, but if you want help, he'd be happy to tutor you. However if he was in that situation, he'd be burying his face in his hands and telling people he is the world's worst person. Family Mother: Kitty Bishop Though she is technically his adoptive mother, as he only was adopted by her when he was ten, neither one care to bring up that detail. There a family, and he's called her Mom practically since Day one. She's a good mother, and always seems to know the right thing to say to him after a bad day. She lets him do whatever he wants. When he wants to do something that might end poorly for him, like go to a party at one o clock in the morning, and asks he if he can, she tells him what might happen if he goes and what might happen if he doesn't, and let's him pick what he thinks is the best thing to do. Kitty is not one to sugarcoat things for her son. When he asked who this "Frollo Bishop" was that she was writing to, she told him it was her brother, the crooked Archbishop, and when asked why Nathan had never meant him, Kitty told him the truth, that Frollo disapproved of her and wanted nothing to do with her. Uncle: Frollo Bishop Still having never meant the man, Nathan has pegged him as "awfully mean", for disapproving of the world's greatest mom. He has read about him, the papers that say that even though he's a bishop still, he is more crooked than the story entails him be, and he won't be afraid to admit he's afraid of him. He doesn't understand how such a mean person could be even remotely related to his mother, let alone be her older brother. They seem to be totally different and Nathan is so glad he was not adopted by Frollo, and rather was adopted by Kitty. He has no idea what his uncle looks like, but has conjured up a frightening image in his brain. He pictures him with cold eyes as hard as steel as the rest judgingly on people, namely him, and frown lines etched permenanetly on his face because he can't imagine that the man ever smiled. Cousin: Zero Bishop He didn't even know that he had a cousin until he went to Ever After and someone made an innocent comment that "Hey I just signed in a Zero Bishop." He found her and was shocked to find that she was nothing like what he had heard about Frollo, and something just clicked between the pair. He confided in her about how he didn't want to be the Good King. He doesn't love Fauve, and he was ashamed to admit that, thinking that they're must have been something totally wrong with him for feeling that way. She just shrugged and told him that she understood, and she'd stand by him no matter what he chooses. They are as close as close can be, and he randomly barges into her life and she never acts annoyed about the way he acts or when he interrupts her. He calls her Zoe, because Zero "just seems mean" and Righteous "isn't a name." He never thought Frollo's daughter would be his best friend. Romance Fauve Wilder Though destined to marry Fauve, Nathan finds it uncomfortable. He just doesn't love her like that, and he doesn't want to be trapped in a loveless marriage, espescially when neither side gains anything from their marriage, as she would rule by birthright no matter what, and he doesn't give her anything. He respects her as his future queen, but that's about it. [[Kiyoko Sakura|'Kiyoko Sakura']] Another reason Nathan can't contemplate following his destiny, is that he has a "pretty awesome, amazing and beautiful" girlfriend. Nathan loves Kiyoko with all his heart, and he loves to have fun with her. He doesn't like it when she talks down about herself, and has a compliment for her every time she does. She also offers him encouragement when he needs it, it's a healthy balance. Friends TBA Interests Needle Point Yeah, he likes needle point. He finds it relaxing and he wasn't even told how to do it, he just saw his mother do it enough times that he has, for the most part, figured it out. Sometimes he'll need a refresher course in how to thread the needle or tie it off, but it calms him down to do it, and Zero is actually totally used to opening her locker and finding an intricate piece falling on her foot. He doesn't have to sign it for her to know it's from him. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Roybels Category:The Wild Swans